


Incubare

by gothnamedneon



Series: does it count as office romance if all you do is fuck and also don't work in an office? [1]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, implied ghirahim/link, mentioned past demise/ghirahim, trans ghirahim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothnamedneon/pseuds/gothnamedneon
Summary: A ritual to awaken a demon, a demon to awaken... Something else
Relationships: Ghirahim/Astor (Legend of Zelda)
Series: does it count as office romance if all you do is fuck and also don't work in an office? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Incubare

**Author's Note:**

> "something else" is astor's dick
> 
> this is a prequel to 'a sacrament taken kneeling'
> 
> !! i use feminine-coded language when referring to ghirahim's body, because it's the same language i, An Trans Man, use for myself, but if youre not comfortable with that please either click off now or proceed with caution !!

Thick, onyx-black smoke curls off the shining obsidian blade as Astor leans over it, hands outstretched and voice muttering in an ancient language. He'd had the Yiga find it, told them just where it would be sleeping and to bring it back so he could awaken it, and as the gem in the crossguard pulses weakly and sluggishly with light, he finishes the incantation and drags his palm along the cutting edge. He's unsure of what, exactly, this ritual will do, but he's been instructed by the Calamity to carry it out, so carry it out he shall.

The touch of blood to the blade makes the gem project a vibrant, bright red light, and a form appears in it, silhouetted until the light fades.

A man, unnaturally pale and unearthly beautiful, uncurls from a fetal position until he's hanging in the air with his back arched; chest pushed up at the ceiling, head hanging limply behind him with his stark white hair falling away from his face, his limbs dangling like a marionette with the strings cut. He spins slowly in midair, eyes shut gently and lips slightly parted as though he's sleeping, and Astor swallows hard when he realizes he's... In a state of undress.

"What... Are you?" The seer murmurs as he hesitantly reaches out, trying to avoid looking between his slightly spread legs. The man is too perfect, like a statue, not a single mark or blemish on his skin save two obviously deliberate scars on his chest, not a hair out of place - not that he seems to have hair, aside from his head, even his brow is completely smooth. Astor's fingertips brush over his cheek-

The man's eyes snap open and flick over to look at Astor (who quickly draws his hand back), and he pulls himself upright, hair falling in his face to cover one eye.

Whatever magic is keeping him afloat seems to take this as the signal to set him down. When each foot makes contact with the floor, a vibrant red boot appears, covering his legs all the way to mid-thigh and with tall, slim heels. His hands settle on his hips and drag up his sides, over his ribs, to his neck, and a white sleeveless and legless high necked bodysuit bursts into existence, a large diamond cutout keeping the twin scars on his chest on display. Spreading his arms out to either side with a flourish of his hands brings out gloves, white as the bodysuit, appearing in a flash of equally white diamonds to cover his arms from fingertip to bicep. Finally, with a snap of his fingers, white lipstick and purple eye makeup flash into being on his face, perfectly applied.

He settles into an imperious stance and gives Astor an expectant look, and the seer hurriedly drops to his knees.

" _Good_ ," the man says, his voice a low purr. "You know to show deference to your betters... Even if you clearly don't know who those betters _are_."

Astor takes a shaky breath, gaze trained firmly on the ground. "I apologize... My-"

"Lord," the man interrupts. He strolls in a languid circle around Astor as he speaks, heels tapping a steady pattern against the dusty stone floor. "I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim, consort and weapon to the Demon King Demise... Though, I now serve the vessel of his malice. Are you he? Hm... No, I suppose not... My master's malice _has_ touched you, though..."

Astor shivers at the sudden touch of hands on his shoulders, the flick of an unnaturally long tongue against the edge of his ear.

"I smell it on you," Ghirahim whispers, "like a perfume... You've seen him. Where is he?"

"I work to resurrect him, my lord," Astor murmurs. "I was granted a vision, of your resting place and the ritual to awaken you..."

"Ahh... He _misses_ me."

Ghirahim vanishes, reappearing almost instantly straddling Astor's lap, and the seer startles and falls back, catching himself on his elbows with a wince. His legs have been forced into an uncomfortable position, and a flush spreads across his face when straightening them jostles Ghirahim in his lap and makes the demon smirk when he feels the growing evidence of Astor's devotion rubbing between his legs.

"I'm _aching_ , little wizard," the demon purrs. "Say no, and I'll find someone else, but I have been alone for millennia. I _want_."

"M-my lord... I would be _honoured_ ," Astor manages to whisper, a weak little moan leaving him when Ghirahim's tongue slithers over his jaw, surprisingly gentle fangs following the path.

Ghirahim sits up, lets Astor hike up his long robe, and flashes a grin when he settles back down to grind teasingly against him and make him gasp.

"Do you want a kiss, little wizard?" Ghirahim coos. "Shall I deign to let my lips touch yours?"

He laughs before Astor can respond, trailing off into a moan as he slides a hand between his legs to push aside the fabric of his bodysuit and rub little circles on his clit. Astor whimpers at the sight, again when the demon laughs at the way he twitches beneath him.

"Mmm, the outcome won't change, but... I want to hear you beg anyway," Ghirahim murmurs.

Astor swallows and licks his lips, tearing his gaze away from the demon's slick folds rubbing against his still-clothed cock, and gasps out a, "Please..."

"Please...?"

"P-please, Lord Ghirahim, let me... Allow me to bring you the pleasure you desire!"

"The pleasure I _desire_ is my master behind me and the chosen hero at my mouth," Ghirahim sneers. "Your... _Sad_ little endowment is the pleasure I _settle for_."

Astor covers his face in embarrassment when the insult makes him twitch and let out a choked moan, Ghirahim smirking down at him.

"Oh, you liked that? You liked hearing that I am begrudgingly settling for this pathetic little _needle_ poking at my cunt? I used to fuck a _god_ , little wizard. You are nothing but a _convenience_."

At that, he tugs down Astor's trousers and sinks down in one fluid motion, a throaty moan leaving him when he's settled.

" _Ah_... B-but, it _is_ nice just to have something _inside_ me," he gasps. "Mm, and at least I won't end up with a stomachache..."

Astor says nothing, too busy whining and too dazed at the sensation of wet, velvet-soft heat enveloping his cock. He cries out, then, murmuring desperate prayers and thanks as Ghirahim drags himself up and drops back down with a little cry of his own.

"My lord," Astor whimpers as the demon rides him, "you... Honour me...!"

"Oh, shut up," Ghirahim pants, grabbing Astor's wrists and guiding his hands to his waist, "and _fuck me_."

He doesn't need to be told twice, planting his feet for leverage and meeting every one of the demon's downward movements with a thrust into him, the room filling with Ghirahim's moans and the slick sounds from his cunt. Ghirahim leans back against Astor's thighs, arching his spine and crying out when the shift in position sends every thrust directly into the spot that makes him mewl and his eyes roll back.

" _Harder_ ," he whines. He's past moaning now, just letting out little mewls and gasps, and Astor stares in awe even as he follows the direction and fucks him harder.

"Y-you're... Beautiful," Astor murmurs. "My lord... L-lord Ghirahim...!"

He lets out a little gasp of his own when Ghirahim slides a hand down his stomach to rub at his clit, making him squeeze even tighter around the seer.

"L-lord Ghirahim, I won't... I can't...!"

"If you come in me," Ghirahim pants, "I'll cut off your pathetic little cock and feed it to you."

A few more thrusts and Ghirahim comes with one last cry, his whole body tensing as his mouth hangs open, tongue hanging out almost to his collarbone, and his eyes roll back in bliss. Astor has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from spilling at the sight as he fucks Ghirahim through his orgasm, draws it out until the demon whimpers and vanishes in a whirl of diamonds.

"'s too much," Ghirahim mumbles when he reappears lying next to Astor, panting for breath. "Mm... S-such a good boy, though, made me feel so _good_..."

He does, in fact, deign to let his lips touch Astor's, kissing the seer gently, sweetly, as his glove vanishes and he wraps a delicate hand around his cock and strokes until Astor lets out a choked moan when he reaches his own orgasm.

"Good boy," Ghirahim murmurs against his lips. He sits up, Astor's gaze trained on his every movement, and keeps their eyes locked as he licks his hand clean before purring, "Clean yourself up, little wizard. We've work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> if you knew me when i wrote critical role fic no you didnt but you also know that i am willing AND ABLE to fill a whole damn ship tag by myself and i am more than willing to do so for this ship (but it would be neat if other people made content for it-)
> 
> thanks again to my friend arty for its help w the tags~ (i know i didnt take some of your suggestions pwease fowgive me QmQ /j )
> 
> find me on tumblr at nightcoreapologist (main) or swordspirits (loz sideblog)
> 
> please leave a comment im like an infant i need positive interaction or i die


End file.
